Hogwarts Series: Frozen Love
by TaurielThranduillion
Summary: A story about Jack Frost and Elsa Snow falling in love at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Elsa!" My younger sister called. I watched her run over to me. Her light brown hair swayed past her shoulders. Her brown eyes stared at me with a glimmer off excitement. Four years younger than me, but she knew how to run. '" Can we go to the dorms?""Yeah." I feel something behind me I watch and wait. Jack Frost. He has long platinum hair, like me and the most dazzling blue eyes. But he is a Slytherin. I flip my platinum hair and watch him walk by. Then I grabbed my bag and shoved my wand into it. And walked back to my dorm in the Ravenclaw rooms. Anna was there." Hey sis!" I nod to Anna she nods back and continues working on her project for her class. I was older and almost done with school. Anna was 18 so she was two years younger in school. We went to the same school: Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Its got a weird name but I think its cool. I am in house Ravenclaw and Anna is in house Hufflepuff but she likes to hang with me in my dorm. Any way I go there a lot just to see Jack Frost. He is in house Slytherin but He walks his little sister home every day. It is so cute. But I'm not a stalker! More like an unpaid private detector. When my friends came into their rooms near mine I shifted my gloves. I then decided to take them off. Anna watched very warily. Once they were off I took ahold of my wand. I stared at it for a while. Beautiful particles of ice swirled upon it. I dropped the wand and in a haste slid the gloves back on and ran to my room. I had my own room. When I got there I locked my door and pulled my gloves off. My hands flew up and I shot swirls of ice upon the ceiling. I then froze my chair in my sadness. I sank to the floor sobbing. _I am a monster. _ .It was about an hour later when I heard three knocks on my door. Anna. "Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." I chuckled to myself and then opened the door. Anna tumbled in. " Of course I want to build a snowman." She smiled big and I closed the door. As soon as that was done I shot up ice into the air and snow fell down. My big room was covered in snow. Anna grabbed her gloves that she always had with her and then she built a snowman. I helped of course and after it was done we named it Olaf like always. She left and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I got dressed, and out my hair up into a tight bun twist. I grabbed my bag and wand and left. When I got to class there was only one seat left. Right. Next. To. Jack. I sat down and didn't look at him. "Hey. He smiled. "I ignored him. " Hey?" He asked again. I turned to him and smiled sarcastically. " What did I do?" " Your a Slytherin aren't you?" He nodded. " I don't fraternize with Slytherins. " he frowned and gave me a mean look. I shifted my gloves and pulled them up. " What's with the gloves?" He nodded towards them. " Nothing. " I said quickly.

"Then take them off." He dared me. " I don't do stupid dares." I responded. " Scared?" He teased me. " Yeah. Sure. " I agreed. After class I ran off to lunch where I went to the courtyard to eat. Jack followed me. " Go away Jack. " I look around. " Why? I just want to talk. " He smiled in a way I wasn't quite sure I liked. " I backed up against a wall and my hands flew behind my back. He walked closer. " The Yule Ball is coming up and I was wondering if you would go with Me. " he blushed a little. I was taken back. I didn't answer for a minute. " Fine. " I nodded. He smiled and left. I gasped and pondered what I was thinking. Why did I say yes?! I shook my head and sat down to eat. After lunch I went to potions class and made Felix Felicis. A luck potion. Just in case. I went to my dorm and practiced spells. Anna came in and passed out on the bed. She sat up excitedly. " I meet a guy named Hans today and he asked me to the Yule ball and I said yes!" I gave her a puzzled expression. "You just meet the guy?" She nodded and fell asleep. I fell asleep after playing with my magic.

In the morning I slept in because it was not a school day. I remembered. It was only a couple days until the Yule ball. I sat up worried. I needed a dress. I ran to my closet looking for anything that would be bearable for a ball. Nothing. I sat down on the bed thinking about what I could do. I didn't have any money to spend on a dress. I couldn't borrow my sisters dress cause she is smaller than me. I looked around to make sure no one was there. Then I quickly slipped of my gloves and closed my eyes. I raised my hands and ice appeared over my body laying ice over my dress creating a new one appeared. I gasp. The curtain of my room pushes open and Jack Frost walks out. " I knew you were hiding something. " he grabs my gloves and stares at them. " What are you doing here!" " I gasped. " I was watching you. " I stared at him. "Why?" I walk back. " Cause your beautiful. " A bit inside my started to feel warm.

" You saw me. With the magic..." I started to cry. He moved closer. " It's ok." He held out his hand and froze my tear. "Omg. You do it too?" I gasp. He nods. " That's why I am so interested in you. " I tumble into my bed. He holds out his hand and I take it. He helps me and and I get pulled closer to him. He smiles and look down at my lips and races the outside of them with his finger. Then he leans down and kisses me gently. I don't pull away but don't press harder. He pulls away and falls out the window. I gaps and watch. He fly's away and I sigh in relief. I make the dress disappear. My robes appear again and I relax.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk around my room and pace. I think about what Jack was going to do if he told anyone. Little did I know a shadow moved out the door. I finally went downstairs for lunch and sat quietly down on the bench. I started to eat when a pale male body slid by. " What do you want Frost?" I ask not looking at him. Everyone watched us being quiet. He whispers into my ear. " I won't tell anyone. I will never tell any one. "He pulls away. I look at him and everyone leans forward. He leans in again and kisses me long and hard. The Slytherins boo, the Ravenclaws state, the Hufflepuffs cheer: especially Anna and the Gryffindor's boo too. I blush as he pulls away.

He jumps onto the table and walks towards his friends. They start shaking their heads and started to talk to him. He just ignores them and looks at me. He smiles and blushes. I blush and look down. I continuing reading my book and eating when Anna sits down with me. " So when did you and bad boy Frost hook up?" She giggles. I look at her, shocked. " What? But..I .. We never.." I sputter. But a hint of blush shows on my pale white checks. " Your blushing Elsa!" She points and I look down. " Ok so I like him... A bit. " I admit. " I KNEW IT!" She laughed. I got up and walked away, my face hot with blush. Jack fly's up next to me and places his arm around my shoulder. " Hey hot stuff!" I pushed it off. " Why did you kiss me Frost?" I turned to him. His buddies watch silently in the corner. " Cause you make cold look hot. " he smirked. "Get it?" He laughed. I had to admit. It was good so I laughed along with him. He put his arm back upon my shoulder and I allowed him to. He looked surprised that I didn't push it off. " So you getting used to me Huh?" He looks me in the eyes. " Yeah. A little. " I smile. And not sarcastically. He walks me to the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room and I allow him in. All the Ravenclaws sneer at me. " Why is there a Slytherin in here?" Astrid asked me rudely. " I invited him." I said shyly. " You know the rules. No Slytherins allowed in the Ravenclaw space. By order of us you are banned from this house. "She pushed me out the door. " Wait..! What?! Since when?" I beg. " Since Umbridge replaced Dumbledore. " she closed the door. " Umbridge replaced Dumbledore?!" I gasp. " And where am I going to sleep tonight?" I panic. " Hey it's ok! You can sleep in my dorm. I have an extra bed. "He holds out his hand. I take it and he helps me up. He walks me into the Slytherin common room. Before we enter he checks that no one is around. When it's clear he sneaks me up to his dorm. I look around and sit on the extra bed. Jack silently closes the door and opens the closet. Then he blasts some ice into it and when he stops the magic wears down. When the magic clears away I look into the wardrobe and gasp. A bunch of ice dresses and shirts and blouses are perfectly lined up. " Here "He reaches in and pulls out a nightgown and hands it to me. I look at it and he creates a screen that I could dress behind. I went behind it and undressed. I placed my clothes on top of the screen and slowly slipped into the nightgown. I let my hair down and came out. Jack stared and his jaw dropped. " What? Is it too showy? Or is tucked in?" I turned around looking down. I turn and trip on my robes. I fall and almost hit the ground but a pair of silvery white arms catches me. " I got you snowflake." He grinned and leaned down. I beat him to it and kiss his pale lips. He lifted me up placed me on my bed. Or his extra. Then he pulled back the cover and placed me under. " Stay with me please. At least till I'm sleeping." I ask. He nods and slips under with me. I place my head upon his sweatshirt and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in the morning listening to Jacks heartbeat. I sit up fast. " Omg. What did I do?!" I pull of the covers and Jack wakes up. His bare chest reveled. He must have taken off his sweatshirt in the middle of the night. I go to the closet and and pick out a dress. I then go behind the screen and change. I come it tying my hair in a braid. Jack sits up and pushes the cover back. A loud banging on the door makes me jump. " Surprise room inspections. " Snape calls out. I look around for a place to hide but there is no where. Snape walks in to see me and raises his eye brows. Then his eyes wonder to my clothes on the floor and shirtless Jack. " Let's go Miss. Snow. "He drags me to the headmaster's office. When he gets there he throws me onto the floor. I sob. " Well well. " a high pitched voice calls out from behind Dumbledore's desk. Umbridge. " You are herby expelled from Hogwarts for PDA.

Jack banged into the office panting. "It wasn't Elsa's fault it was mine!" You yell. Umbridge looks at you. I look up at you with tears. " I've been expelled jack..." " What?! No. Take me instead. " He begs. " She will go to Beauxbatons now." Piped Umbridge. Jack struggles towards me. "Jack... "I reach out and try to grab you as Snape pulls me away.

" Please keep her here! I will go instead and she can stay! I will do anything just let her stay!" Jack begs. "SILENCE! Detention Mr Frost" Umbridge yells at you. "NO YOU LISTEN IT WAS MY FAULT AND I WILL NOT LET ELSA TAKE THE BLAME!" He screams at her. She looks at you and yells the Crutiatis curse. Jack wiggles in pain and agony, as he is a tortured. "JACK!" I scream as Snape drags me away. Jack tries to fight the pain and stand up but it is too strong. A few hours later I am picked up by the flying carriage and taken to Beauxbatons. I look out the window and start to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

*A few years later*

Jacks P.O.V.

*I walking around Hogwarts and all most forgot what happened a year ago*

"The tri wizard tournament will be held here! Our fellow schools durmstrang and Beauxbatons will join us. " Dumbledore says. I look up when you hear Beauxbatons. "Elsa..." I whisper. *Everyone was talking about it. I sigh and said to self that she might have forgotten me* Elsa walks around the school keeping her head down thinking about you. Jack is thinking- *Has change a lot and I walks around the school with some Slytherins team mates n was picking on some of the others from different houses* Elsa accidentally bumps into you. "Jack..." She says. I look at u and walks past u with out an answer.

*looking at the floor* "JACK! "She yells. "WHY WONT YOU TALK TO ME?" I still didn't answer. " Jack pleases. I loved you and I still do!" She pleaded. *Turns to her "Yea but I don't so just move on!" I respond. "Jackson Overland Frost. " She marched up to me and slapped me on the face. Then she kisses me deeply. I push away and she sees the darkness in my eyes. " What has happened to you jack?" She looks at me worried. "Nothing. Why would u care!?" *walks off with my mates*

She falls to the ground and starts to cry.

*Shakes head and carries on walking* Elsa then goes to Dumbledore and explain everything in tears. He gives her a potion that returns memories and she slips it into my pumpkin juice and I drink it. Nothing happened.

Elsa's POV

Seeing that jack doesn't care or remember that he loved her anymore, Elsa climbs to the highest point of Hogwarts and is about to throw herself off. " I love you Jack "She whispered. A tear slides down her face and She closes her eyes and prepares to fall. Elsa's hat blows off and falls down to Jacks feet. Jack picks it up and look up to see Elsa at the top of Hogwarts castle about to throw herself off. Elsa turns around and fell. The ground rushes to meet her and the air flies around her. Elsa fell straight down into... Jacks arms? He looks at Elsa. " Elsa. Why would you do something this foolish?!" He yells at Elsa. " Because! My life without you is pointless. " She pushes him away and rushes off. Later that evening Jack sees her in the potions lab mixing many potions together. He walks off shaking his head. Elsa carefully pours the potion she created into a cup. She takes a deep breath. Then she drinks it. She is still for a moment and then collapses to the ground. Her cup lay askew. It was only a few hours later when a teacher found her laying in there. Professor Sprout screamed and ran to get the headmaster. Dumbledore closely examined Elsa and then picks up the cup and sniffs it. He then places and finger in it and pulls the gooey liquid out. He sniffs it and then licks it. " Sleeping potion. " he proclaimed. " But I don't know the cure. " He picks up a lock of white hair from the table and looks around. He then sees Jack. " Jack Frost, come with me please." Jack walks out from the crowd gathered to see what had happened and followed Headmaster Dumbledore to his office. " What did you say to her Jack?" He asked. " What do you mean Professor?" Jack looked confused. " Jack, she poisoned her self to the cure of true loves kiss. Only you can wake her now." Dumbledore stared at Jack Frost. Jack had to sit down to take that in. " She really did love me? But I don't love her and never did! " Jack insisted. Dumbledore sighed. Then he went to his cabinet and pulled out a blue potion. He poured it into a cup and handed it to Jack. " Drink. " He ordered. Jack took the cup from Dumbledore and drank it. He then stumbled around and fell to the floor. When he awoke, the darkness in his eyes was gone and he looked around. " Umbridge had cursed you." Dumbledore explained. " Elsa is under a potion that requires you to kiss her to bring her back. " he also said. " Where is she?!" Jack asked frantically. Dumbledore pressed a button on the wall and a staircase appeared. " Follow these stairs. " Dumbledore pointed and Jack rushed up them. He ran up that long winding staircase till he got to the top of the room. There he saw her lying on a bed. Jack rushed to her side and gently caressed her face. He lifted her up to him and kissed her. He kissed her long and hard. Then went he let go he could feel her breathing. Jack put her down and she opened her eyes. She looked at him and he explained everything that had happened. She began to cry and he calmed her down." I DO love you and I will always. " He promised


	6. Chapter 6

Later the next day I prepared for the Yule Ball. I raised my hands and allowed the ice to spread across my pale body. It quickly formed a dress purely made out of ice. I gasped as it finished. It was the most beautiful thing I owned. I never knew what I was capable of. The clock struck 8 and I rushed down stairs. I saw Jack talking to Anna and took a breath. I step out from behind the wall and walked down the grand staircase. Jack turned around and stared at me. Then he smiled and held out his hand. I took it and we walked in together. Everyone watched me as we glided into the dance room. We started out with the waltz and danced the night away. Later about 12 I went to find Anna and when I did I was surprised. She was in the corner crying into her green dress. I rushed to her and asked her the matter. " Hans left me. He just ditched me. " She sobbed. A blonde boy came over and sat down with us. " What's up? " He asked Anna. " My date ditched me." She said to him. " Mine did too. " he looked at her. " Want to dance with me?" He asked Anna and she nodded. " I'm Kristoff by the way." He smiled and helped her up.

" I'm Anna. "She walked into the ballroom with him. Jack came over to me and took ahold of my hand. " You look amazing tonight. "He grinned. I blushed but he could see in the dim candlelight. He tilted his head and caressed the side of my face gently. Then he placed his hand on my cheek and gently kissed my lips. He started to pull away but I didn't allow him to. I grabbed his dress robes and smashed his lips back to mine. Then I let him go. He grinned the biggest smile I had ever seen. He took my hand and we partied all night long.

I woke up in the morning back into my dorm in the Ravenclaw tower. I looked at the time. Blimey! It was nearly 4 pm! I looked down at my self and my hair was a mess. So I hopped into a nice warm shower and cleaned myself. After I go out I decide to take a big step. I got dressed in my robes but left my hair down in a lose braid. And I grabbed my bags. I only left one item in the room. My gloves. I was taking a big risk by leaving them in the form but I think it was ok for my to be myself for a day or two.

When I went downstairs Anna was sitting with that boy from last night. Turns out he was in Hufflepuff so I approved of him. After all, I was dating a Slytherin. I sat down with my Ravenclaw friends- Punzie, Astrid, and Belle. Astrid glared at me. " Why are you dating a filthy pureblood Slytherin? You're not a pureblood. "She insulted me. I tried to ignore her.

" Answer me you little weasel. Why won't you talk?" She demanded. I clutched my fingers together making them into a fist. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show. I thought to myself. "ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" She yelled at me in my face. I exploded. Ice filled the room in spikes. Everyone gasped and looked at me. I collapsed in fright. Jack jumped out of his seat and literally flew over to me. His table mates- Naveen, Esmeralda and Hans just laughed. Jack ignored them as he summoned his broom. " Accio Broom!" He shouted and his broom came flying over to him. He gently took ahold of me and grabbed the broom. He hopped on and flew us out of there.


	7. Chapter 7

I watched her silently in Madame Pomfreys office waiting for her to wake up. She stirs and her eyes flicker open. " Elsa? You ok?" I asked her softly. She looks at me dazed and confused. " What..What happened?" She asked me. " You kind of set of an explosion of snow and fainted." She sat up fast. " What?! But..I.. No. " she started to sob. Her hands were shaking. I took ahold of them and soothed her. " Hey it's ok. Don't worry. " I told her. I opened my hands and a necklace made out ice appeared. On it was a heart made out of ice. I strapped it around her neck and smiled at her. She sighed. " I can teach you to control your powers. " she looked up. " You can?" Her eyes sparkled with hope. I nodded and she thanked me with a kiss. I left her to sleep and walked back into the great hall. All the students flocked over to me with questions. The school kept getting colder and colder. I just keep quiet and walked to my table. My mates all look at each other and shared a look. Hans looked at me. We weren't really buddies but shared the same friends so he sat with us. " So what made her go ice crazy?" Hans pried into my knowledge. " None of your business." I responded coldly. Hans backed off. He left and walked away. I didn't follow him but was warily afraid of what he was up to.

I got out of the chair I was in and walked out of the nurse's office. I was walking in the hall when I saw Hans. " Yo Icey!" He yelled in my direction. And I ignored him. He started to walk in my direction and I hurried up. I walked faster and faster but I reached a dead end. I turned around scared and Hans was onto if me. I gasped and dropped the books I was holding. He leaned up against the wall. I was trapped. " What was that back there? With the ice. " He demanded. " Nothing. " I murmured. I tried to slip past but he caught me. He pulled out his wand and made chains appear out of the wall. They grabbed my wrists and covered my hands and I was stuck I pulled and pulled and pulled but it was useless. I started to panic. Hans pointed his wand at me. " Tell me or I will hurt you. " He pushed me up against the wall. I shook my head. He leaned in and kissed me harshly. I pulled away and he yelled a spell at me. " Crucio!" I screamed in agony as the pain spread through me. He yelled it again-"Crucio! Crucio!" I wriggled in pure torture and collapsed. Hans grinned. " The dark lord has hand his eye on you for a while and now you are perfect. Your ice powers will make a nice addition to his lord. " He pulled me up by my blouse. I panted. " Never. " I spat in his face. He wiped it of and pulled up his sleeve were the dark Mark was embedded. He pushed a finger to it and a great force shook me. I screamed out Jacks name and we disappeared.

I heard her call my name. So I got up and rushed down to the hall. I saw her books and a scorch mark on the wall. Hans. He took her. I knew I shouldn't trust her. I cursed out loud in Hans name. I went straight away to Professor Dumbledore and told him my issue. He just paced around his study and didn't say anything. After a while he turned to me. " And why do you think it was Hans?" A grave look appears on my face. " He left the table early and walked off towards Elsa. Then I heard her scream my name and I ran over to the dead end and saw her books plus a scorch Mark left there. So I figured it was Hans. But either way Elsa has been taken. " I take a deep breath. Dumbledore nods. " I see. Well then it is up to you to find her. "And with that He apparates. I look around confused. Why did he just leave me there? I mean come on. I head up to the common room for Slytherin and fall asleep in my bed.

"Jack!" She yells. "Jack!" I stir. She is in my dreams. " Help me. "She pleads. " But I can't. " I moan in my sleep. " I am at the shrieking shack!" She looks over to her right. " No please! Don't take me away! No! Jack!" She gets dragged away by a hooded figure. I wake up and get dressed. I pack my wand and broom. When I am dressed I set off for the Shrieking Shack.


	8. Chapter 8

I wait on the floor in chains.The darkness seems to creep over to me and I wait for Jack to come. " Heeee woooon't cooomeee." A voice slithers into my ear. I turn around and look for the voices owner. Out of the shadows came a hooded figure. I panic and back away. Lord Voldemort. I bumped against a wall. I look around planning my escape. He laughs "Scared are we? There is no escape." He whispers. I look down and start to sob to myself. Hans laughs and looks at me. " Pathetic.' He murmurs. After he is done cackling he pulls out his wand. " Speak to His Lordship you measly girl." He demands of me. But I don't. " Do it. Talk to Lord Voldemort." I shake my head. " Fine then Crucio!" I wriggle in agony. The pain slowly spreads through my body and I gasp. " You...Are...No...Lord..." I manage to get out. " Cruuuuuucioooooo" The Dark Lord also says, pointing his wand at me. My mind wants to die and so do I. I collapse on the floor, my eyes close and I don't move. They both stop and leave. A few hours latter I awaken to someone placing their hand over my mouth. My eyes open in fear. " Shhhhh!" He whispers. I start to cry in relief. He freezes off my chains. I hug him in gladness to see him." Frost. I...I missed you." I say hoarsely. He wraps his arms around me and lifts me off the ground. Jack Hops on the broom with me clinging to him for my life. I never really liked brooms. I was scared of heights. He flew me back to the castle where I rested for hours. My body ached and I was in pain everywhere. Jack left for about 5 hours and when he returned he told me that Hans had been sent to Azkaban- Wizard Prison and I sighed in relief. When I was feeling better I kissed him. After a while finally got out of the bed and I went downstairs and hung out with Anna and her new boyfriend, Kristoff. I was happy for her. So in the end I ended up with a bad boy, and yet he was also Prince Charming. My Prince Charming.


End file.
